1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit including a differential amplifier circuit.
2. Background Art
Some conventional semiconductor integrated circuits include a transfer gate to intercept an input signal and control timing of inputting a signal and timing of starting a differential amplifier circuit (see, for example, JP-A 2007-142608 (KOKAI)).
As a result, the conventional semiconductor integrated circuits suppress the potential variation of the input signal when differential amplification is started.
Since the conventional semiconductor integrated circuits use a delay circuit formed of an inverter chain, however, a false operation might be caused by dispersion in inverters.